Escape With Me
by Stuffed On BullShit
Summary: Coven and Asylum crossover where Zoe and Kyle meet but under very different circumstances. After both are wrongly convicted and sent to BriarCliff: Home for the Criminally Insane, they must work together to escape.
1. Chapter 1

Escape with me.

Authors notes:

-I started writing this a while ago (like about 11 episodes into Coven in 2013) for the enjoyment of mostly me and a few friends but I have recently decided to put it online so that if anyone wanted to read it at their own leisure and get some enjoyment from it they're welcome to.

-This is a long one but it is almost finished, I'm about half way done. Sorry if there are long gaps between updates, I'm quite lazy so yeah.

Things you need to know:

-Zoe's unique magical ability (black widow) has been replaced with Telekinesis.

-Set in a modern day America where Lana failed to bring Briarcliff's ugly truths to the surface and therefore it continues as it was set up in the beginning of season 2. However sister Jude has left the asylum and sister Mary Eunice still works there and is still possessed.

Warning and disclaimers/credit:

-In no way do I own any part of American Horror Story or any of their characters. Some senesces in this Fan Fiction are exacts from the show and in no way do I own or take credit for them.

-Credit: The amazing team of writers and producers who create AHS and the characters.

-Strong/bad language through out.

Enjoy:)

Chapter 1a- Zoe

Grabbing his left hand from behind me I let out a childish giggle, he did the same. After unlocking the front door and quickly reminding him that my parents wouldn't be home for hours we wasted no more time. Me and Charlie managed to make it through the hall, kitchen, dining room and into my bedroom without taking our lips off one and others. Practically ripping the clothes off each other we undressed down our underwear. Charlie's warm hands laid me down gently on my yellow sheeted bed. I began to feel warm kisses being planted down my neck.

"Zoe, are you sure you want to do this?" Charlie asked propping himself up to look into my eyes.

I nodded now holding on to his back and hair a little tighter.

"It's just that it's your first time and the pressure of being someone's first sucks. I don't want to hurt you." He whispered already starting.

"I'll survive." I said with a withered smile.

A wave of pure panic that got bigger with every word Charlie whispered against my skin crashed over me. _This was my first time._ THIS WAS MY FIRST TIME. The words swirled around my head like someone was pulling the plug in a bath tube. "What if I do it wrong? What if I hurt him? What if he hurts me? What if I'm not any good and he leaves, or worse, he stays to laugh." raced around my head. I didn't even know why I was beginning to panic, I wasn't normally like this. Then I heard a familiar muffled voice.

"Zoe! Zoe, please! Are you alright?"

I looked up at the boy who was now sat up right on top of my laying body staring down at me with concern written all over his face. I realised with a chill that I was digging my finger nails into him so hard I was drawing blood. A warm crimson coloured liquid painted the tips of my fingers. "Charlie I didn't... I'm sorry." I gasped reaching out to grab his wounded arm as my panic grow inside me. The bed we was laying on started to shake violently below us. All the small trinkets and photos planted neatly around my bedroom started to vibrate with rage. The noise soon getting our full attention. Letting go of Charlie's bleeding arm which I had gently embraced with both hands, we stared at each other with wide eyes. The whole room filled with a deathly silence.

"Charlie, what was th..."

An explosion of noise erupted almost breaking my ear drums. The room was now ferociously vibrating. Charlie's grip on my shoulders tightened leaving raw red finger marks in their wake. I screamed as I felt the even bigger wave of fear and panic crash over me and swallow me up whole. In the corner of my eye I saw my large silver plated jewellery box levitate from my dresser. Desperately I turned my head to worn Charlie who was beginning to pull me close to his bare chest for comfort. It was too late. I fell back down to hit the soft bed.

The sound of the heavy silver crashing into the side of Charlie's skull is a sound I still hear ever time I close my eyes at night. The feeling of Charlie's warm thick blood hitting my stomach and covering my hands is still there.

The trial came around sooner than most trials do as my parents didn't want to drag in more attention from a lengthy trial. The final say on Charlie's death was blood loss and trauma to the brain which I was being held guilty for. I had been kept in a confined cell which I had to myself until the date of my trial. The cell was dull and dank; the one dust covered widow in the cell let in only a few rays of sunlight. I couldn't complain that much to be honest, I had was fed and clothed and even had my own toilet.

I sat up right on my spring infested bed with my legs crossed and my hands placed tightly around my knees. I was trying to rap my head around it all. How the violent shaking of my bedroom got more aggressive as I became more panicked, the jewellery box just levitated completely defying the laws of gravity and the sensation of pure power and adrenaline that coursed through my whole body starting from the tips of my toes and sprinting to the roots of my hair when it did so. Then I remembered something that made my grip strengthen and my eyes widen. When I was in either 4th or 5th grade we learnt about the Salem Witch Trials of 1878. I remember in one lesson we learnt that often the powers of a witch didn't appear to them until they were in their late teens and that their powers normally manifested themselves at inconvenient times until the young witch learned to control them. "That's bullshit. There's no way that I could be. But that would make a lot of sense. Surely my mum would of told me if I was a..w...Witch.". The door to my cell swung open with a bang hitting the concert wall behind it hard. The sudden gush of burning sun light blinded me for a second causing me to cover my eyes with my whole right arm. I saw a large muscular silhouette of a man standing in the door frame.

"Miss Benson I am here to escort you to your trial. I'm officer Luke. I'm one of the departments security patrol officers."

The officer was a tall, bald, African man who was muscular and slim at the same time. He appeared to be one of those officers who hadn't fall asleep during sensitivity training. Gathering my thoughts I slowly got up off my bed and glided to the door nervously holding the scars that handcuffs had left on my tiny wrists. I knew what I was about to attempt was idiotic and could end up with me getting worse than just time in jail but I had nothing left to loose anymore. I needed to come clean and maybe it would clear everything up. I hoped it would.

The officers grip on my hands tightened as the heavy wooden doors parted. People in the, what looked like church pews, stood up as I entered; people in the crowd had the expression of anger and hatred on their faces, but the faces that stood out most of all were mine and Charlie's parents. They didn't look anger or upset or even betrayed, they wore the look of disappointment on their faces which made me feel worse than the pure evil glares I was receiving from strangers.

"This court is formed here today to determine the sentence of Miss Zoe Benson under the charges of murdering her former boyfriend Charlie Taylor. Miss Benson how do you pled?"

"Not guilty." I hissed with more anger in my voice than I had intended.

"Can you present any evidence to the court that proves you are not guilty?"

"I'm a Witch." My voice cracking with embracement as I blurted it out before I had time to get all chicken shit about it.

"You're a what." The judge said joining in on the patchy waves of laughter flowing through out the court room.

"A Witch. I can prove it to." I closed my eyes, placed my chin on my neck and raised my hands above shoulder height. The court room feel silent in anticipation. I let the feeling of power run all over my body and then mentally I pulled the lamp which was placed on the judges desk into my hand. I opened my eyes when I heard fits of laughter come from behind me. "Shit." I mumbled under my breath. Small tears pierced the back of my eyes.

"Order in court. After getting the jury's verdict I have come to the conclusion that Miss Zoe Benson is not in the right mental state to serve a prison sentence. Due to lack of evidence Miss Benson will be sent to BriarCliff: Home for the Criminally Insane until she has been professionally evaluated and proven to no longer be, what I believe is a danger to society. Treatment there will take place immediately. However you may have the freedom to be escorted home to collect some of your personal belongings."

And that was it. I felt a twist in my stomach and a lump in my throat as my fate was sealed with the smack of a wooden hammer. I was pushed, to my surprise more gently this time through the wooden doors and straight into a large black van with black tinted windows which stood still outside the court house doors. Officer Luke with an expression of sadness swung himself into the drivers chair and pushed the keys into the ignition.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes:

-This is part b of chapter 1-Zoe.

Enjoy :)

Chapter 1b- Zoe

Rumours spread fast around here, true or not. That's one of the first things you learn in BriarCliff. Charlie's death was eventually passed off as an accident shortly after I had arrived in hell. Even though it was printed on local newspapers and even made it onto a few news stations people still labelled me as a murderer. 4 months had been and gone and there was still no word on my treatment starting, not that I was complaining. When ever I had the opportunity I would practice getting my magic under control and I was getting pretty good at it, I even discovered a couple more powers I didn't know I had. It was crazy to think that only a few months ago I didn't believe in anything supernatural and now I was apart of them. I was sat on one of the only chairs that wasn't broken or covered in blood in the main community room. It was a rarity to find almost anything in BriarCliff that wasn't broken or abandoned, socked in blood or disease. The tattered 1950's styled sofa chair seemed to be clamed by me as no one else ever sat on it. My chair faced a double what I assume used to be leather sofa that was lent against a wall. In between my chair and the sofa was a solid oak coffee table which was covered with cigarette burns and nail marks. Through my daze I heard a new familiar voice.

"Play with me."

I smiled as it was nice to hear a friendly voice through the constant sound of Dominique playing in the background.

"Sure Pepper. What are we playing today?"

Pepper held out a battered wooden box which had the lid missing so that it revealed its content. I was pretty used to Pepper holding out handful's of leaves or twigs or anything she found on the ground for us to _"play"_ with, so I was pretty surprised when. I saw the dominos inside the box. I signalled for her to come sit on the leather sofa across from me as per usual. She placed the dominos on the table and we began.

At some point I must of blanked out because I found myself thinking intensely about the first time I arrived at BriarCliff. I remember the tears blurring my vision as I tried jamming my life into a small black suitcase and then being placed into a van without hearing a word from either of my parents. The van gave me anxiety just thinking about. It was cramped and every time we turned a corner the metal hand cuffs that were attached by chains to the floor would hit the grey metal built in seats. I stared out the window and noticed that the faces of people seemed to be becoming less happy as we gained in on BriarCliff.

"I'm sorry you had to have that asshole as your judge. He's like that with everyone. Normally they give younger people the nice one, Judge Jerry I think his name is but I guess he was unavailable today."

I jolted at the sound of Officer Luke's voice. " He was just doing his job."

"Yeah, one that he sucks at. I swear the day that man gets fired I'll through a party. I can not tell you how many times I have seen someone go away for something they didn't do because of that man."

"You think I was wrongly accused?"

"Listen I don't know much about Witch's but I do know about criminals. In fact I've had about 20 of them sat in the same spot you're in. I know one when I see one and you Miss Benson, you're not one."

A small tear escaped from the corner of my eye. The van stayed silent until we pulled up to a faded orange coloured building which appeared to be in need of a deep clean. Crazy filled eyes stared at me through windows and wire fences. I pulled myself and my suitcase out of the van as I stared up at the towering building with wide eyes. It was like no monster I'd ever dreamed of before. I stood there awkwardly shifting my body weight from one leg to the other. "Welcome to BriarCliff, we are happy to have you joining us..." The pale faced nun who appeared from no where looked at her hand quickly then back at me with her uncomfortably over happy smile returning across her red lips. "Zoe. I'm sister Mary Eunice. I run BriarCliff and I'm here to welcome you." Her welcome seem way to over rehearsed. She held out a pale wrinkly hand with that way to enthusiastic smile still printed on her face. I reluctantly shook her hand and she led me inside and up to my room. Prison didn't seem so bad now. My room smelled of rat piss. There were dry blood stains nearly everywhere. Remembering the smell made me gag.

The sound of scuffling, shouting and heavy foot steps from the other side of the community room main door disturbed me from my trance. I sat up straight in my chair and gave Pepper a look that said "What the hell." The wooden door was suddenly kicked open with force by two guards. The guards entered the room which wasn't unusual but they seemed to be carrying a crazed man in there arms.

The whole room feel silent and everyone stared in fascination. Even the chronic masturbator in the corner stopped what he was well, doing. "Great, another old creepy crazy. Just what this place ne..." I stopped myself mid sentence when the male the two guards were practically carrying turned his head from shouting at someone behind him. He wasn't old at all, nineteen I'd say at most. He had scruffy blonde hair that feel in front of his face and bounced off his strong jaw line as he tried to free himself from the guards grasp. His skin was paler than mine, if that was even possible making it near impossible to make out his lips or eyebrows. His eyes were a gorgeous shade of black and he wore a faded grey jump suit which was tight around his fore arms revealing the outline of his muscles with a white top underneath. He looked like he belonged in college, not in this place. Mind you who did belong here. I found myself in a trance looking straight into his eyes. I froze. He was now staring straight back at me. He had stopped his former struggling and shouting and was piercing the back of my head with his intense gaze. His black eyes were full of so much sorrow and pain that it made me wince. They told a thousand tragedy's with one glance. We broke eye contact only when the guards had dragged him past the back off my chair and into sister Mary Eunice's office. I gave myself a moment to breath. As I sat there I could only ask myself one thing.

"Who the hell was that?"

 **So this is my first Fan Fiction and I know it's not that good but hey, you've got to start from somewhere. I know that there are probably some spelling mistakes and some bad grammar but I tried. My next chapter will be from Kyle's point of view and will be in part's of a and b again.**

 **If you could leave a review you would make me very happy, even if it's just constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2a- Kyle

I could hear the smacking sound of metal hitting metal as I attempted to insert my key into the lock of the front door. My spinning head never once leaving the zombie like position on my shoulders and my heavy eyes remaining closed. After a few minutes of trying and failing I decided to bravely go face to face with this annoyance. Crouching down to put myself at eye level with the lock I felt my whole body go sideward's with no response. Laughing at the possibly brain damaging thud of my skull meeting the floor of my front porch I realised I'd probably had one too many. I was starting to attract unwanted attention from my neighbours so I dusted myself off and successfully tried to unlock the front door.

I swung into the house still holding onto the door handle causing me to swing inward's with it and crash into the wall. Laughing slightly I headed to my room at the back of the house. Crashing into a few tables and lamps I began to laugh harder. One lamp fell off a table and made a horrendous bang as it hit the floor, I quickly sshh'ed it and stumbled off to my room. As I approached the hallway in which both mine and my mothers bedroom was I sobered up a little and stopped laughing. I did not want to wake my mother. She wasn't going to taint this night. I silently staggered into my room gently shutting the door behind me. I stripped down to just my boxers and climbed under my sheets. The room was spinning and there was a high pitched ringing in my ears making it near impossible to get any sleep. I heard the door click open and a beam of light illuminated one side of my room. The room stopped spinning, the ringing silenced and I sobered up fully this time. I laid frozen in my bed with my back facing my mother. Eyes wider than humanly possible. I thought maybe if I pretended I was passed out drunk she would leave me alone.

"Kyle. Baby boy. Are you awake?" The sound of my mothers voice in the cold black made me wince.

"I thought you weren't coming home at one point." She said entering further into my room. No point in pretending I was asleep now, she had clearly seen me wince. She began to climb into whatever room she could squeeze herself into on my bed.

"But it's okay you're here with me now baby boy. I was beginning to get lonely."

She wrapped her small hand around my shoulder and pulled it forcing me to lay face up. She began to run her bony fingers through my curls and down the side of my face. Light kisses began being planted on my cheeks and lips. I laid there completely powerless and emotionless. Slowly her free hand made its way down my torso reaching the top of boxers before stopping briefly. I couldn't believe my mother was doing this again, another good night with a shit ending. An uncontrollable rage began to brew inside me. I can't take this bullshit anymore. In a sudden flush of pure rage I grabbed my mothers hand and screamed "Nooo!"

"Kyle!" She had a look of pure horror struck across her face.

I pushed her using full force. Pouncing off my bed in a animalist fashion I grabbed the nearest weapon to me which happened to be a track running trophy. Running over I leaped on top of my mother and raised the trophy above my head. "NO!" I screamed repeatedly as I heard my mothers skull become weaker and weaker and the crimson sticky liquid covered my entire body. The smell of blood instantly hitting me.

After I had smacked all the rage out of myself and I had made sure my mother was dead I threw the trophy to the other side of the room. I slowly rolled off my mothers corpse and began to curly up into a ball hugging my knees tight to my chest. I felt sweet realise wash over my body as I sat there in the dark, holding myself for comfort.

The wooden chair that matched every other piece of furniture in the room was starting to make my butt go numb. I had been sat in the court room for a good 30 minutes and nothing was happening. My wrists were starting to get sore from the hand cuffs and my back was beginning to burn from the fiery glares I was receiving from the jury. After another painful 10 minutes the doors behind podium opened and a rounded man emerged from them. He reminded me of those cowboys I used to read about in books as a child; the books that my mother had tried to throw out because they reminded her to much of my asshole father who had stolen the books. Thinking about my mother made that cold sweat of rage return to the pit of my stomach.

"This court is here today to determine the sentence of Mr Kyle Spencer who is being held for the murder of his mother Miss Alicia Spencer." The cowboy look a like said with an accent as he sat in his chair. "How do you pled Mr Spencer?"

"Guilty." I threw at the judge with no emotion in my voice ignoring the pled of my lawyer. I wasn't ashamed of what I did, bitch had it coming her way. I shuddered at the pure bitterness in my voice even though I had said it in my head. How the hell did I get like this? So bitter and twisted. I used to the nice, intelligent boy everyone would greet in the street and school corridors. The boy that exceeded every teachers, friends and families expectations of him. That boy no longer existed, my mother made damn sure of that. I heard a whispered voice creep around my shoulder and into my ear. "Fucking psycho. That kid deservers everything he has coming his way." A switch that I didn't even know I had inside me slowly started to flip. I had done nothing but work my ass for the past 19 years of my life. I had to put up with shit bosses and shit jobs one after the fucking other just to feed my mothers drug addiction. Did I ever complain about having to give up nearly every waking moment to work, or did I ever complain when I had no choice but to become the man of the house after my asshole father left us, or did I ever complain when my mother would rape me nearly every week, no. I sat through it all and did as I was told.

"I have had enough." I mumbled under my breath.

A cocktail of bitterness and fury mixed up inside me. I stood up silently, turned around and stood staring at the man sat in the crowd behind me. This man knew nothing about me, he didn't know my life, know my pain but yet he was acting like he did. The switch had flipped. Leaning over the wooden railing I forcefully made my forehead collide with his face. "You don't know me!" I screamed down at man lying at his wife's feet, curled up like a woodlice. I heard the sound of an electric buzzing and scuffling feet. One of the police officers who was sat next to me jumped up and tased me three times on my left hip. I shortly blanked out from the pain. Through an electric induced haze I heard the judge say something.

"Mr Kyle Spencer is clearly mentally unstable. We do not believe that a long term prison sentence will fit this case. Mr Spencer will be sent to BriarCliff: Home for the Criminally Insane to be institutionalized. Mr Spencer will have regular therapy sessions and further treatment until he has made a full recovery. Case closed." I blacking out completely after hearing the faint sound of the hammer slam down onto the wooden podium.

A set of locked arms wrapped around each of my own. I could feel every stone I was being dragged over underneath my knee's and on the front of my feet. I started to come back around when my knee caps made harsh contact with some concrete stairs. I let out a low pitched growling noise as my vision came back to me. I saw two officers each holding me up by one of my arms. The officer to my left was in his late 50's. I was surprised he could lift me to be honest. The officer to my right was extremely butch and glaring down at me with an evil smirk across his face; the officer had his hair shaved completely at the sides and a rectangle patch of bleached yellow hair in the middle of his scalp. We entered a faded orange coloured building which I assumed was BriarCliff. The second we had pushed through the front doors the pungent stench of rot and disease slapped me around the face. I instantly snapped out of my daze and was literally dragged into reality. Madness stared at me from every corner. I heard the psychotic laugh of the officer on my right; gazing up at him like a young child who had just been scolded he closed in on my face and whispered against my skin "Welcome to your own personal hell, sonny boy. Have fun trying to get out.". I started to squirm in the officers arms trying to free myself. I pushed my heels against the floor so I could stand. Starting to panic I glanced back at the main entrance. My attention was soon brought back to what was in front of me when a crazed half naked old man who looked like he hadn't seen the sun in years jumped out in front of us causing us to collide with him.

"You, you're worse than me. You didn't have a reason! Why did you do it? Huh kid? Why'd you did?!" The man screamed grabbing me by the collar.

He said I didn't have a reason. Once again someone who didn't know me was making judgment on me. Deep down inside I knew that this man couldn't of known what I did and he was just insane, or confused, or both but I still had a lot of anger brewing inside me so I let that switch flip again.

"The fuck do you mean I didn't have a reason! I had every fucking reason in the book!" I lunged forward to try and break free from the officers grip and to my surprise I was free. It was like I all of a sudden had super human strength. Without hesitation I lunged on the old man knocking him to the floor. I sat up on top on his pruning skin pining him down. A rush of adrenaline ran over my body like it did on that night, but this time it wasn't as strong. I draw my hand back behind my head at the ready. Strong fore arms lifted me up from under my armpits but not before I took a swing.

"I think it'll be straight to sister Mary Eunice for you boy."

The lower part of the mans face was now drowning in blood and my fist was painted red. The officers were now officially carrying me through the building. I was thrashing side to side and back n' forth in their arms while I continued to scream threats at the old man. The officers kicked open a door in sync and we entered the room but I was to fixated on the man to care about where we were going. A wave of silence washed over the room within seconds the only thing that could be heard was a God awful French song playing in the background. My echo's filled the gaps that the silence left. I could feel eyes scanning over me and watching me like valcher's. My confidence was shattered when I heard a voice. The voice was warm and sweet and felt like a place you could call home. It drained all the violence out of me within seconds, it seemed to sooth my soul like nothing else ever could. I turned my head to see a girl staring straight into my eyes and drilling into the back of my brain.

She didn't look much younger than me, probably about 18. Glowing honey blonde hair framed her petite face like curtains and hung down past her chest. Pale porcelain skin covered her. Her denim dress and over sized knitted burgundy cardigan seemed more to hang off her slim frame. She had plumb pink lips which seemed to glitter. She was beautiful. But it was her light Hazel eyes that mostly court my attention. They were a truly mesmerising shade, mostly Hazel but there was hints of a deep brown and a light green hiding within them. Lights shined in top right corners of both eyes but there was something wrong, the lights seemed to be fading, dying, there was so much sorrow behind them. Sparking up a bit when she realised I was staring back at her both her cheeks started to blush and I think I even saw her wince. I stared at her with a flabbergasted look on my face unsure as to why I couldn't look away. An unfamiliar tingling sensation strutted up and down my body until we finally broke eye contact when I was hauled into a stone office where a middle age blonde woman was stood with lips painted red waiting for me.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This is my favourite chapter I have wrote so far. Thank you so much to everyone who has, followed, favourited and written a review it really meant a lot and put a big smile on my face. Part B of this chapter might not be uploaded straight after this one like I did with Zoe's chapter but it will only be a day or so. Hope you all have a good rest of your day or night!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2b- Kyle

"You must be Kyle Spencer, hi, Welcome to BriarCliff. We're happy to have you joining us. I have heard so much about you."

She was holding out her hand for a good 20 seconds before she realised I wasn't going to shake it. The printed on almost evil smile faded soon turning into an expression of being annoyed but yet bored. Rolling her eyes she turned to sit back down on her desk

swishing her hips as she did so.

"So you're one of those cases are you." The spark of happiness in her voice was gone without a trace. She was staring intensely at what I assumed was my file. Letting out a disappointed sigh she said "You can leave us now boys. I know how to deal with him.". With a few flicks of her wrist in the air I felt my arms being freed.

"Yes sister." and they were gone. Door slamming behind them.

"Sit, we have much to talk about."

Shuffling awkwardly through the silence I sat in the harsh wooden chair. She perked up when I sat down crossing her legs and throwing me a short lived smile.

"You know I quite like your kind, you're my favourite. I always have fun with people like you. Now first things first is your work schedule. Like every patient here at BriarCliff you have to put something in to get something out. You have been placed in the bakery; you will work in the bakery 6 days a week, Monday through to Saturday. Normally shifts are 6 hours each day but since it's your first day here and you have already missed an hour you will only have a 4 hour shift today. Some other poor soul can take on an extra hour. Any questions so far?"

I nervously shook my head.

"Good, you're smart." She said with a mischievous smile that left faster than it came. I didn't understand why but everything she did seemed to be sexual, from the way she would give lustful stars at me whenever she crossed her legs or walked around the corners of her desk to the way she would occasionally bite her lips or the tip of her pen. It made me feel more threatened than uncomfortable.

"Your therapy will be handled by Mr Taylor he is a close friend of mine. He will see you every other day after work starting tomorrow. Sessions will last up to an hour and will be held in the office next door. Any questions."

Even though it was more of a statement than a question I still shook my head.

"Good. Boys!" two different officers ran into the room and stood behind me waiting for their orders like dogs.

"Take him down to the showers, get him some new clothes and then take him down to the bakery." she mumbled trying to light a cigarette in her mouth. The officers each took hold of one of my arms and began to escort me out of the door before we came to a halt.

"Oh, and tell some other poor soul down there that they have an extra hour in the bakery today."

"Yes sister."

As we existed the office I noticed that the lobby type room we entered earlier was now completely empty and that girl from before was now nowhere in sight.

There was no shower, just a hose. Glacial water hit me in the stomach like a giant punch. I felt the pop of a thousand gooses bumps cover my naked body. Denim trousers, white shoes and a denim shirt where shoved in my face straight after.

"Put these on quickly we need you down in the bakery asap."

In a rush I flung on my new clothes under the watchful eyes of three guards. When I arrived in the bakery it was nothing like I had expected. It was dark and depressing. It appeared to be in some kind of underground secret room, maybe used as a bomb shelter at one point in history. The room was harshly lit and underneath the cloak of fresh smelling bread you could still smell the stanch of disease and rot. I felt a hand pat me firmly on the back, I turned to face them.

"Today you'll be our own personal dish washer kid. Enjoy." The officer walked off into the distance laughing and playing with the tooth pick in his mouth.

I stood awkwardly washing the dishes making sure I kept my elbows close to my body. About 15 minutes or so went by when the door next to the sink swung open and a gush of blonde hair speed past my face. She was moving to fast for her own legs. Her arms were folded tight to her chest and she was stomping her feet as she walked making her way over to a girl in the corner of the room.

"Thanks to some asshole I have to work an extra hour tonight." I could recognise that warm toned voice anywhere. Even though I had only heard it once and she was whispering I immediately knew it was that girl from the room. I sharply spun my head to look at her. I must of spun my head faster than I thought as I felt the flaming pain of a muscle in my neck rip causing me to let out a ringing yelp into the air. This court the attention of everyone in the room including her. No noise, just staring. My cheeks flamed red as she was now staring back at me. The expression of rage and anger and just generally being pissed off softly turned into the expression of curiosity. After 10 seconds of silence and staring the atmosphere kick started itself. The world started moving again. My eyes stayed locked on hers. As she came to the realisation that people around her had started moving again she did something I never expected her to do, she smiled. The right side of her mouth lifted up to make one of the most beautiful half smiles I've ever seen. Her face lit up coursing her to look almost goddess like. A goofy smile unknowingly appeared across my face and she let out a small chuckle. Looking down at the floor, to me again and than at the lump of dough to the side of her she was off.

That stupid grin stayed on my face for the remaining 3 and a half hours of my shift growing every time I thought about her and the way she smiled. I started to realise that it had been so long since someone had made me truly smile or feel anything for that matter, sure I would laugh and smile when I was out with my friends but it never gave me the same sensation as the grin on my face did. Maybe it was because I had been empty for so many years now that it felt so unusual to feel anything besides bitterness. A few glances were past to and from me and the girl every now and then each time seeing her smile grow progressively bigger. About 30 minutes before my shift ended her smile was in full bloom. When she smiled her eyes scrunched into a squint and a set of pearl white straight teeth were revealed. Smiling made her look even more beautiful, if that was even possible. She disappeared over into the other part of the divided room and I never saw her after that. I did a quick scan over the room for her before hanging up my apron and making my way up the stairs. After getting directed by a guard I made my way to what the guard called "The community room".

From down the corridor I could hear a peculiar but yet familiar French song playing. The echo of it doing rings around the corridor like a rollercoaster. I pushed on the heavy set doors and was met with a few stares. There was a man crumpled up in the corner like a old crisp wrapper with his hands down his pants. He seemed to be staring directly at me but all I was momentarily fixated on was his hand which was making extremely fast motions in his pants. Realising with a sick feeling what he was doing I walked away from the door I had been peering out from. With a quick pace I headed straight to the only chair I could see that wasn't taken, covered in blood or looked like it would break the second I placed my butt on it. It was a battered brown leather- well I think it used to be leather- sofa which was lent against a wall. The only furniture that was around it was a burnt to death coffee table and a tattered 1950's styled sofa chair placed across from it. Trying to distract myself from my new surroundings which I had no interest on getting to know, I tried to think about things that would make me feel sane even if it was for a moment. I thought of her; I thought of the way her eyes sparked with light when she would let that amazing smile spread across her face. I felt myself slipping into comer just thinking about her. I didn't even know her name but I felt strangely connected to her. I must of been staring at the wall for a good 20 minutes before I heard something that made me jolt.

"Play with me!"

A short girl in front of me burst out shoving a broken box of dominos in my face. She didn't look how I expected at all. Her head was an abnormal shape with huge ears sticking out the sides. She had a shaved head apart from a loose curl in the centre which she had tied with a baby pink bow. Her teeth stuck out of her mouth like there wasn't enough room for them. I didn't understand why but I didn't feel threatened by her, maybe it was her pain-filled ocean blue eyes or her non aggressive demeanour which nearly everyone in this place seemed to posses.

"Play with me." She said forcing the dominos into my face with a mischievous grin plastered on hers. I froze. I didn't know what to say. I just sat there like an asshole staring at her while I searched for my words.

"Don't worry she does that to all the new bees." The girl sassed as she leaded with her arms folded over the back of the tattered chair facing the sofa I was sat on. "She wouldn't hurt a fly, even though bullshit news reports would tell you differently. She's like us, I can tell. I'm Zoe." She almost shouted coming out of the trance which she disappeared into in the lines she spoke before.

"Kyle." I said warmly holding out my hand questioning myself as to why I trusted her so much already.

That gorgeous smile that I had seen earlier in the bakery returned across her lips and I couldn't help but grin stupidly back at her. She reached her petite hand out to clasp mine.

"Welcome to BriarCliff Kyle."

 **Sorry that this wasn't uploaded sooner this site was being really buggy and kept saying that this service was unavailable. Thank you for reading and reviewing, keep them coming as it really keeps me going:) The next chapter will be uploaded on Friday or Saturday. Sorry once again.**


End file.
